1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to child safety seats and, more specifically, to an improved child safety seat which has an alarm system to remind occupants in a vehicle that a child is occupying the child safety seat once the ignition in the vehicle is deactivated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child safety is always on the forefront of most peoples' minds. This is due to the fact that young children are unable to take care of themselves. Because of this, extra precaution is used to ensure a child's safety.
In most moving vehicles, child safety seats are required for children under a certain weight. While child safety seats do work if installed and used correctly, they do have one serious drawback. Some adults have unintentionally left there children in these safety seats after they have arrived at their attended destination. Police and Fire Department statistics have shown that each year numerous emergency calls are received as a result of children left unattended in vehicles. Many of these accidents result in injury or death to the child.
A need therefore exists for an improved child safety seat. The improved child safety seat will provide an alarm should a child be left in the safety seat when the vehicle's ignition is disengaged.